


A Proper Bouquet for a Practical Girl

by Schneefresser



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneefresser/pseuds/Schneefresser
Summary: Hex keys.
Relationships: Agatha Heterodyne/Gilgamesh "Gil" Wulfenbach
Comments: 28
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A Proper Bouquet for a Practical Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/gifts).




End file.
